TAR: Design Challenge V Route
The Amazing Race Design Challenge V is a season of the popular reality television show The Amazing Race, in which the race course was designed by RFF user 'gamerfan09'. The Amazing Race 25 ("All Stars") featured eleven teams of two – each returning from a previous edition for the first time since Season 19 – in a race around the world for a $1 million prize. The season premiered on November 21, 2013, racing across six continents for the first time in the show's history. Baseball Wives Nicky Getz & Kim Dejesus were the winners of the Race. Production Development and filming The race began filming on September 12, 2013, travelling across seven continents in twelve legs. This season of the race included the first ever visits to Vatican City, Colombia, Barbados, and Laos. The race once again used the Double Express Pass twist for this season, however a new twist came into play. The Hazard, previously seen only in The Amazing Race 19, would return for this season with a twist. The last team to finish the Starting Line Task would immediately receive a Hazard/Speed Bump in the first leg of the Race, but at three points of the Race, from Legs 2-6, the team would have to complete a Hazard in that leg of the Race. Exes Tim & Marie were the first victims of this twist. Also, in the first leg of the Race, for the first time in the show's history, teams were not told which airport had the faster flight in the first leg of the Race, leaving teams at their mercy to go to either Fort Worth International Airport or Houston International Airport for the first flight. Casting The 25th season of The Amazing Race has been subtitled "All Stars", and features eleven fan-favorite returning teams from previous seasons for a second chance to win the million dollar prize. Keoghan described all the contestants as teams that "came so close to winning but for one reason or another just didn't quite make it over the finish line in first place". It has been heavily speculated by fans that this immediate returning teams season is because of the dismal ratings of the previous twenty-fourth season, which has been heavily panned by critics and fans alike for having three of the teams repeating the Race for the third time, putting teams with only a second chance at a high disadvantage. The previous season of the Race also had many fans of the Race angry with the eliminations of Brendon & Rachel, Joey & Meghan, Natalie & Nadiya, and Mark & Mallory, leaving them to brand the season "Cowturds Riggage" a term used for the Cowboys Jet & Cord to return for a third time. The returning teams, their prior race placements, and their "Reasons For Returning" are: *From Season 19: **Kaylani Paliotta and Lisa Tilley, Former Vegas Showgirls, 9th place; In an intense footrace to the mat in Indonesia, Kaylani and Lisa did not let their taxi driver go, causing them valuable minutes. **Liz and Marie Canavan, Twins, 8th place; Liz & Marie failed to exchange Indonesian money to Thai money in Thailand, dropping them to no usable funds at all for the rest of the leg, costing them the Race. **Bill and Cathi Alden, Grandparents, 5th place; Bill & Cathi struggled through the Detour in Belgium, causing the other teams to have a lead they could not overcome, and getting lost on the way to the Pit Stop caused them the Race. **Amani and Marcus Pollard, Married Parents, 3rd place; In the final leg, Marcus could not figure out the flight simulator, costing them the Race. *From Season 20: **Vanessa Macias and Ralph Kelley, Formerly Dating Divorcees, 4th place; Vanessa struggled at the Japan Roadblock due to her broken ankle. *From Season 21: **Jaymes Vaughan and James Davis, Chippendale Dancers and Best Friends, 3rd place; in the final leg, Jaymes struggled at the final Roadblock, despite them being in the lead up until then. **Abbie Ginsberg and Ryan Danz, On/Off Dating Divorcees, 5th place; They were U-Turned by Jaymes & James in Amsterdam, due to a plan formulated by twins Natalie & Nadiya Anderson, which trapped them as the only team U-Turned, costing their elimination. *From Season 22: **Pamela Sung and Winnie Chien, Best Friends, 7th place; Pam & Winnie struggled at the Detour in Botswana, and one last fatal mistake sealed their fate. **Max and Katie Bichler, Married, 2nd place; During the First Roadblock in Washington DC, Max struggled at the Roadblock, costing winners Bates & Anthony to have a lead that Max & Katie could not overcome. *From Season 23: **Nicky Getz & Kim Dejesus, Baseball Wives and Friends, 6th place; Eliminated after they were U-Turned by Tim & Marie in Abu Dhabi. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform a Hazard *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #'^ '''In Leg 1, Nicky & Kim initially arrived in 5th place, but they had taken a four hour penalty for failing to complete the Roadblock. During their penalty, all the other teams checked in, dropping them to last, but since it was a Keep on Racing leg, they were not eliminated and were given their next clue. #'^ In Leg 2, Amani & Marcus initially arrived in 9th place, but they took a taxi to the Active Route Info instead of by Tuk-Tuk, causing them a 30 minute penalty. Max & Katie & Nicky & Kim checked in during their penalty time, dropping them to last place, and they were eliminated from the Race. #^ In Leg 3, Kaylani & Lisa failed to complete any task due to being hours behind all the other teams. Upon their arrival at the tattoo task, Phil confirmed their elimination. #^ Nicky & Kim elected to use their Express Pass to bypass the Detour in Leg 6. #^ In Leg 7, Tim & Marie initially arrived in 6th place, but they had delivered three wheels of cheese to the Pit Stop, instead of four. While Tim & Marie ran back to get the cheese, Liz & Marie checked in, dropping Tim & Marie to last place. #^ Bill & Cathi elected to use their Express Pass to bypass the Detour in Leg 8. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Damn That's A Cold Ass Donkey!" - Marcus ''(of Amani & Marcus) ''(South Korea) #"Your Little Girl Feet Will Cost Us This Race"- Marie (of Tim & Marie) (Laos) #"This Pig Looks Just Like Your Mother" - Marie ''(of Tim & Marie) ''(Philippines) #"She's Got The Katy Perry Roar" ''- Max (of Max & Katie) ''(Qatar) #"Ghetto Mummy" - Pam ''(of Pam & Winnie) ''(Egypt) #"She Sells Seychelles By The Seashore" - Bill ''(of Bill & Cathi) ''(Seychelles) #"Swiss Cheese With A Nice Slice Of Revenge" - Nicky ''(of Nicky & Kim) ''(Switzerland) #"Lady & The Tramp Gone Wrong" - Abbie ''(of Abbie & Ryan) ''(Italy) #"May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor" - Vanessa ''(of Vanessa & Ralph) (Vatican City) #"We're the Pirates of the Carribean From Disneyland" - ''Tim ''(of Tim & Marie) ''(Barbados) #"Colombian Jeep Massacre 2013" - Ralph ''(of Vanessa & Ralph) ''(Colombia) #"The Bunnies Will Leap To Victory" - Kim ''(of Nicky & Kim) ''(New York City) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'''Leg 1 – Two Express Passes – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The winning team keeps one for themselves but must relinquish the second to another team before the end of the fifth leg of the race. And 5,000 dollars worth of Samsung Merchandise for BOTH team members. *'Leg 2' – One Ford Montero 2014 for each team member. *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Delhi, India *'Leg 4' – US$5,000 each and a sneak peek and studio tour of production of the movie The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part One. *'Leg 5' – A trip for two to Tokyo, Japan *'Leg 6' – A trip for two to Melbourne, Australia *'Leg 7' – A trip for two to Mozambique *'Leg 8' – A trip for two to Poland *'Leg 9' – A trip for two to Hawaii *'Leg 10 '– 10,000 USD each *'Leg 11 '– A trip for two to Paris, France *'Leg 12 '– 1,000,000 USD Race summary Leg 1 (USA → South Korea) *Houston, Texas, United States (Houston Astrodome) (Starting Line) * Houston (Fort Worth International Airport or Dallas International Airport) to Seoul, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) *Seoul (Kimchi World) *Seoul (Nanji Campsite) * Seoul (NTOK Theatre or Samsung Electronics) *Seoul (Tapgol Park) *Seoul (Seoul Tower) (Teddy Bear Museum) *Seoul (Seoul Tower) (Seoul Tower Observation Deck) For completing the Starting Line Task last, Tim & Marie had to face a Speed Bump involving the national food of Korea- Kimchi. They had to successfully make a bowl of Basic Kimchi, following food preparation techniques. Once they had the kimchi done, they then had to eat it to be allowed to continue Racing. The first Detour of the Race had teams choose between Straight to the Past or Back to the Future. In Straight to the Past, teams had to watch a traditional Korean Music performance known as a Pansori. During the performance, they must observe the two performers and their fans. After the four minute long show, they will be given one minute to search through fans outside the theatre for the two exact fans used in the performance. If they fail to grab the correct fans, they must watch the four minute performance again. If they grab the correct fans, they must then go backstage and learn how to drum in sync with the performance. Once they go onstage and drum perfectly and on beat, they will receive their next clue. In Back to the Future, teams had to immerse themselves in Korean Pop, also known as KPOP, one of the most influential types of music ever invented with their catchy beats and slick moves, as well as Samsung Electronics, one of the biggest Korean Technology Giants in the market. First, teams must go to the Samsung Headquarters. Then, they had to arrange 40 Samsung Galaxy S4s, each with 6 seconds of the music video Gentleman by KPOP singer PSY, so that if played from left to right, they will play the whole music video. While this task seems straightforward, the song will also be blared through the Headquarter's Speakers, so the task may be excruciatingly hard. If teams can arrange it and play the video in the right order, they will receive their next clue. In the first Roadblock of the Race, one team member experienced one of the rituals of the Samjinnal, a Korean festival involving welcoming Spring. However, this ritual happens to be Archery. The team member must first learn how to use a bow and arrow. After, they must hit three practice targets of varying distance. Then, they must ride a horse down a track and shoot a target with their team picture on it. If they hit the target, they will receive their next clue. If not, they must go back to the start of the course and try again. Additional Notes *At the Starting Line, teams had to ride one thing Texas is known for (Mechanical Bulls) for a combined time of three minutes. Once teams hit the four minute mark, a bell will ding. They then had to run to the timer board, where four numbers will be shown. Then, they had to unlock the briefcase on top of their bags which contained their first clue. *In Houston, teams were not told what airport had the fastest flight. They had to choose between Fort Worth International Airport or Houston International Airport to board a flight. * At the Nanji Campsite, Teams had to dress up in a Hanbok, traditional Korean clothes, and drink a cup of tea to receive their next clue. They then had to wear the Hanbok for the remainder of the leg. *At the Teddy Bear Museum at Seoul Tower, Teams had to search for the Three Kingdoms Teddy Bear Exhibit. Then, without taking notes, they must go back to the entrance and clothe and arrange the teddy bears and recreate the diorama exactly. While at first this task seems excruciatingly hard, teams may elect to go all the way back to the exhibit and take a look, at the expense of their teddy bears being mis arranged upon their return. Leg 2 (South Korea → Laos) * South Korea (Incheon International Airport) to Vientiane, Laos (Vientiane International Airport) *Vientiane (Vientiane International School) *Vientiane (Chao Anuovong National Stadium) *Luang Prabang, Laos (Town Entrance) *Ban Naxon, Laos (Fireworks Festival) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to correctly take part in the Boun Bang Fay festival, one of Laos's famous Buddhist Traditions, where rockets were launched in the air to call the gods to release rain. First, the team member had to search the grounds for a marked shack. Then, inside the shack, they would have to learn how to make a rocket, then make one themselves. Then they must run back to the main launching area and launch their rocket successfully to receive their next clue. If their rocket fails, they must go all the way back to the shack and try again. For the Hazard in this leg of the Race, Tim & Marie had to learn how to write "The Amazing Race" in Lao language to be allowed to continue Racing. Additional Notes *From the beginning to the middle of the leg, teams had to take a tuk-tuk to their destinations. *At the Chao Anuovong National Stadium, teams had to play in the sport Kataw, volleyball native to Laos with a twist: It is played with feet instead of hands. Once teams beat the locals by three points in a game of Kataw, they would receive a car key which would open their brand new 2014 Ford Montero outside the stadium with their next clue. *In Luang Prabang, teams had to take a local and an elephant, one of Laos's National Animals. Then, following the local through a marked path, filled with mud, road, swamps, and rivers, they must bring the local and the elephant home. Once they successfully take the local home, they must then clean the elephant to receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Laos → Philippines) * Santo Domingo (Las Américas International Airport) to Edinburgh, Scotland , United Kingdom (Edinburgh International Airport) * *Baguio (Session Road) *Baguio (Hydro Falls) * Baguio (Ifugao Woodcarver's Village) *Baguio (DC Flower Shop) *Livingston (Bankton House) *Linlithgow (The Manor at Camp John Hay) The first Roadblock of this leg required one team member to perform a traditional Scottish dance known as a ceilidh dance. Working with a professional dance partner, they had to perform snippets of three ceilidh dances (Gay Gordon's, The Highland Barn Dance, The Military Two Step) correctly and to the satisfaction of the head dancer to receive their next clue. The first Detour had teams choose between Tartan Wearers or Haggis Eaters. In Tartan Wearers, teams had to enter one of Callendar House's bedrooms and observe a man wearing a piece of clothing made out of tartan. From there, they then had to enter the main parlour room, where they had to find a piece of tartan matching the tartan the man was wearing to receive their next clue. In Haggis Eaters, both team members had to eat 0.5lb (1.1kg) of haggis (meat, potato, onions and other spices wrapped in sheep's stomach) as well as a side of neeps (root vegetable similar to turnips) in under 12 minutes to receive their next clue; if not, they would be given a fresh plate and must try again. Additional Notes *At Armchair Books, teams had to collect a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and take it with them on foot to the cafe where JK Rowling supposedly created the book series, The Elephant House, where they exchanged it with a coffee barista for their next clue. *At The Royal Mile, teams had to find their next clue in a marked car parked along the road. *At Linlithgow Palace, teams were greeted by Phil but were told that the leg was not yet over, and were given their next clue. *At Princes Street Gardens, teams had to ask several bagpipe players dotted around the park what was under their kilt, and if they found the correct bagpipe player, they would find their next clue underneath it. *At Otterspool Promenade, teams collected cars which they had to use for the remainder of the leg. *At Speke Hall, teams had to hang 5 wooden chandeliers in the main hall as well as place 8 candles in each chandelier to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Philippines → Qatar) * Liverpool (Liverpool John Lennon Airport) to Geneva, Switzerland (Cointrin International Airport) *Geneva (Bâtiment des Forces Motrices) *Geneva (Surville) *Geneva (Esplanade Théodore-de-Bèze) *Geneva (Parc la Grange or Jet d'Eau) *Geneva (Château de Bellerive) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to play the Swiss Alphorn - one of the main instruments played in Switzerland. They had to play it continuously for 1 minute, continually exceeding a 50 dB limit to receive their next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Block the Ball or Launch the Ball. In Block the Ball, teams have to play hornussen - the hornet. Teams had to wear protective gear, and enter the field as a part of the defending team by blocking a ball each, travelling at speeds of up to 300km/h using wooden panels they lift in the air. Once teams have blocked a ball each, they will receive their next clue. In Launch the Ball, teams had to launch 5 balls using the power of the fountain up into the air so that it lands in a basket located in the lake. Once all the balls have entered the basket, teams would receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Cointrin International Airport, teams had to find marked cars to use for this leg of the Race. *Once teams found their car, they were instructed to find, "the most centrally located theatre in Geneva." This led teams to find Bâtiment des Forces Motrices, where teams would find their next clue at the box office. Leg 5 (Qatar → Egypt) * Geneva (Cointrin International Airport) to Split, Croatia (Split Airport) *Omiš (Almissa Harbour) *Omiš (Tvrdjava Mirabela) *Omiš (Omiš Bell Tower) *Omiš (Sv. Mihovil Church) *Omiš (Starigrad Fortress) This leg's Detour was a choice between Pirate Plunders or Picigin Players. In Pirate Plunders, teams had to row themselves with a crew of pirates to a giant Venetian ship amidst a pirate battle out in the Mediterranean Sea. They had to collect their next clue on board the Venetian ship whilst the battle ensued. In Picigin Players, teams had to play picigin - a popular ball game which originated in Croatia. Teams, alongside a pair of professionals, had to keep a ball in the air for 1 minute without it dropping to receive their next clue. The Roadblock for this leg of the Race had one team member take part in the Klapa festival by doing a Capella singing. They had to satisfy both a panel of judges and an audience by singing Rodeni sa greskom by Ana Belic, Milica Majstorovic and Danijel Pavlovic, to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *On arrival in Omiš, teams had to make their way on foot to all their destinations on the leg. *At Sv. Mihovil Church, teams had to collect 2 Dalmatians from a dog trainer and walk them approximately 2 miles to the Pit Stop. Leg 6 (Egypt → Seychelles) * Split (Split Airport) to Sofia, Bulgaria (Letishte Sofia-Vrazhdebna) * Sofia (Sofia Central Railway Station) to Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Railway Station) *Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Square) *Plovdiv (Cathedral of St Louis or Patisserie Parisiana) *Kuklen (Kuklen Square) * Kuklen (Streets of Kuklen) *Plovdiv (The Ancient Theatre of Plovdiv) The second and final Fast Forward had one team complete nestinarstvo - which involves the act of walking over live embers whilst barefoot. Any team wishing to claim the Fast Forward had to walk a 50m path of live embers whilst they wore nothing on their feet to win the award. The Detour for this leg of the Race had teams choose between Small Trinket or Big Pastry. In Small Trinket, teams had to make 2 martenitsa dolls, small woollen trinkets, used as a symbol of peace and trust. Teams had to make one white doll and one red doll and then have them accepted by a person from a congregation of people to receive their next clue. In Big Pastry, teams had to search through 5 lb (11kg) of pastry until they found a piece of dogwood branch, which is a symbol of good luck. If teams successfully find the dogwood branch, they can exchange it for their next clue. For this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to don a traditional kukeri costume, used to scare away evil from a village, and follow a marked path whilst jumping, shouting and being aggressive. If the leader of the kukeri pack is satisfied with their performance, he would hand over the next clue. Leg 7 (Seychelles → Switzerland) * Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Railway Station) to Sofia (Sofia Central Railway Station) * Sofia (Letishte Sofia-Vrazhdebna) to Maputo, Mozambique (Maputo International Airport) *Maputo (Igreja Ns. Das Vitórias) *Maputo (Robert Mugabe Square) *Maputo (Farm or Nautilus Cafe) *Maputo (Praça da Paz) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge) The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Farmer or Fishmonger. In Farmer, teams had to cultivate 1lb (2.2kg) of the root vegetable cassava, one of the main staples in Mozambique, and then deliver them to the farmers, where if the farmer approves, teams would receive their next clue. In Fishmonger, teams had to cut open fish, the main staple across Africa, from a crate of 30, and must search for a small yellow and red flag which they could exchange for their next clue. The catch was that any fish that was cut open had to be completely de-gutted before another one could be cut. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to use their powers of observation to recall the 10 shetani statues they previously saw at Igreja Ns. Das Vitórias from a collection of over 1,000 similar looking statues. Once all 10 statues have been correctly identified, they would be handed their next clue. Additional Notes *At Igreja Ns. Das Vitórias, teams had to observe 10 shetani statues, commonly carved by Mozambican tribes to symbolise the entrapment of evil spirits. Once teams have examined and offered up their evil ways to the statues, they would be handed their next clue. Teams were however required to remember the statues later on for the Roadblock. Leg 8 (Switzerland → Italy) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge and surrounding areas) *Matola to Lubombo, Swaziland (Mkhaya Game Reserve) *Malkerns (Swazi Candles Workshop) *Lobamba (Mantenga Cultural Village) *Hhohho (Phophonyane Nature Reserve - Waterfalls) For the Speed Bump, Crystal and Matthew had to construct a dining area in the heart of the Mkhaya Game Reserve used for a safari feast later on in the day. When they completed it to the satisfaction of the park ranger, they could continue with the Race. This leg's Roadblock had one team member paint traditional bushmen markings onto a candle using a design made by the master candle maker. Once he is satisfied with the candle, he would hand over the next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choose between Build It or Fight It. In Build It, teams had to construct a 9'x9' reed fence onto a home where one of the chief's wives lives. If she was satisfied with the teams' work, she would hand over their next clue. In Fight It, teams had to wear bushmen garb, and then using a knobkerrie, smash 50 dome targets, collecting a ribbon underneath each one. Once teams have collected all 50 ribbons, handed them over to the leader of the hunting pack, and gained his approval, he would hand teams their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams had to collect a Jeep from nearby the Rio Matola bridge, and use it to drive for the rest of the leg. *At Mkhaya Game Reserve, teams had to sign up for one of 3 safari vehicles which would take teams to the heart of the Mkhaya Game Reserve, where they would receive their next clue from a small stone hut. *After the Roadblock, teams had to take their candle with them to Mantenga Cultural Village, and then exchange it with him as an offering to receive their next clue. *After the Detour, teams had to walk down a small dirt path until they reached the Double U-Turn mat. *At Phophonyane Nature Reserve, teams had to search for a lodge by the waterfall where their next Pit Stop was located. Leg 9 (Italy → Vatican City) * Manzini (Matsapha International Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Zabeel Park) *Abu Dhabi (Yas Island - Yas Marina Circuit) *Abu Dhabi (Abu Dhabi Central Market) * Abu Dhabi (Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque) *Al Ain (Al Ain Oasis) *Al Ain (Jebel Hafeet Tombs) This leg's Detour was a choice between Scented Woods or Headscarf Hoods. In Scented Woods, teams had to carry 10 pounds of bukhoor each, as well as an Arabian censer known as a makbhara, over to Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque on foot, where teams had to then light the bukhoor in the makbhara to receive their next clue. In Headscarf Hoods, teams had to collect cloth and bands known as agal from a fabrics store in Abu Dhabi Central Market, and from there, travel on foot to Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque, and tie 15 keffiyeh following an ongoing demonstration to the satisfaction of the congregation to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to take part in falconry, one of the main sports in the United Arab Emirates. They had to perform several tricks with their falcon before making them perch on their hand to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Zabeel Park, teams had to search for a marked car which they would use for the remainder of the leg. *At Yas Marina Circuit, teams had to perform a drag race against a professional driver, and if they successfully beat the driver, they would receive their next clue. If not, they had to wait for all other teams present to complete the race before trying again. After 3 attempts, if teams were still unsuccessful, they had to wait 5 minutes before being given their next clue. *At Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque, teams were provided with robes in line with Islamic faith. Leg 10 (Vatican City → Rome → Barbados) * Dubai (Dubai International Airport) to Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan (Fukuoka International Airport) *Fukuoka (Hakozaki Shrine) * Fukuoka (Ohori Park) *Fukuoka (Marinoa City Fukuoka) *Hakata (Paraestra School) *Hakata (Canal City Hakata) This leg's Detour had teams choose between All Tangled Up or All Totted Up. In All Tangled Up, teams needed to learn how to play the child's game ayatori, which involves the creation of string formations using finger movements. Teams, following an ongoing demonstration, needed to create the design "Apache Door," and present it to the ayatori expert, who if satisfied would hand teams their next clue. In All Totted Up, teams needed to complete a giant sudoku puzzle, using tiles of numbers 1-9 to solve it. Once the sudoku expert has approved that the puzzle is correctly solved, teams would be handed their next clue. In the Roadblock for this leg, one team member had to dress in completely white robes, and wear a basket-like structure atop their heads known as a tengai. From there, they had to play the shakuhachi, a small bamboo flute typically played by geisha women, and earn 3,000 Yen (approximately $30USD), and then exchange it with the head geisha to receive their next clue. For the Speed Bump on this leg of the Race, Nat and Becky had to learn the art of shuriken throwing. They had to take aim and each hit a small target, being no more than 9" in diameter, before they could continue with the Race. Additional Notes *At Hakozaki Shrine, teams had to perform a Shintō greeting ritual known as omairi, and write down an omikuji (fortune) and tie it to a wall filled with fortunes from Fukuokan visitors, as well as shamans practicing at the temple. Once teams had completed both tasks, they would be handed their next clue from the head shaman. Leg 11 (Barbados → Colombia) * Barbados (Bridgetown International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogota (La Candelaria) *Bogota (Bolivar Square) *Bogota (Luis Angel Aragno Library) * Bogota (La Granja or Salsa Bar) *Bogota (Mount Monserrate) The Roadblock on this leg of the Race had one team member go undercover as the Colombian Revolutionary Spy Policarpa Salavarrieta. Dressed up as a maid, they must roam around the tiny houses in La Candelaria, offering help to locals while listening in for a quote recited by Policarpa: ("¡Pueblo indolente! ¡Cuan diversa sería hoy vuestra suerte si conocieseis el precio de la libertad!” )("Insolent people! How different would you be if you knew the true price of freedom!”). Once they had the right local, they must recite it together with the local to a member of the Revolution outside to receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Chicken Chasin' or Salsa Dancin'. In Chicken Chasin' , teams had to chase the "Polio Maligno" (Evil Chicken), which is part of Colombian Folklore. In a giant chicken coop with more than a hundred chickens, they had to catch "Polio Maligno" (chicken marked with a Race Flag) to receive their next clue. In Salsa Dancin', teams had to eat a very spicy Colombian salsa known as "Salsa de Aji Picante". Then, with the spicyness still fresh in their toungues, they must salsa dance with the locals for three exhausting minutes. If their dancing is approved by the locals, they must then find the same exact bowl of salsa they ate and serve it to receive their next clue. If they had the wrong bowl of salsa, teams had to repeat this Detour from the beginning. Additional Notes *At Bolivar Square, teams participated in an event in the Yipao, an annual Colombian festival dedicated to jeeps, one of Colombia's most used forms of transportation. In this task, teams had to load up a jeep with boxes of coffee (a Colombian national produce), weighing a total of 1,800 kg. Then, with the weight causing half of the jeep to be up in the air and the other half firmly on the ground, they must successfully drive their jeep through a marked path, along with successfully spinning the Jeep on certain parts of the path. Once teams successfully drive through the marked path without any of the coffee falling, they will receive their next clue. Leg 12 (Colombia → USA) * Puerto Princesa (Puerto Princesa International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, United States (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) *Seattle (Sacajawea Park) *Issaquah (Tiger Mountain) *Seattle (Lake Youngs) *Bellevue (Jensens Cove) *Bellevue (Lake Sammamish) *Bellevue (Weowna Beach Park) *King County (Boeing Field) *Magnolia (Discovery Park) *Magnolia (Discovery Park - West Point Lighthouse) (Finish Line) The first Roadblock of this leg required one team member to take control of a hovercraft, a vehicle supposedly conceived in Seattle, and make their way out on to Lake Youngs. They had to collect 3 flags which were equidistant from each other floating out in the lake, and return them to shore where they would receive their next clue from the hovercraft instructor. The final Roadblock of the Race required one team member to rush out into the airfield looking for placards with different logos of airlines. Teams had to match the logo of the airlines with the flight they took on the legs where a flight was taken (if connections were used, it was only the final flight which landed in the teams' next destination that was counted). This would produce a unique code at the end of it, which they had to exchange with a pilot. If the pilot approved of the teams' code, he would hand teams their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to find a park named after the companion of Lewis and Clark in Seattle. This led teams to search for Sacajawea Park. *At Sacajawea Park, teams had to find one of 3 marked cars to use for the leg. *At Tiger Mountain, teams had to make their way to Poo Poo Point, a bare shoulder on the mountainside. They then had to be strapped into paragliding apparatus, and paraglide down the mountain to receive their next clue. *At Jensens Cove, teams needed to find one of 3 marked boats, which contained equipment used for parasailing. Teams had to be strapped into the equipment and then sent flying around Lake Sammamish, where they had to look out for a yellow and red banner at Weowna Beach Park, where their next clue awaited. *After the second Roadblock, teams were instructed to find their next clue at the entrance to the park where the westernmost point of Seattle was located. This led teams to find their next clue at Discovery Park. *At Discovery Park, teams had to park their cars at the entrance to the park, and then find a pair of ATVs which they had to drive to the finish line at the westernmost point of Seattle. Route map